lolirockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Celebrate
Celebrate to jedna z piosenek wykonywanych przez zespół LoliRock. Jest jedynym utworem w którym główną wokalistką jest Talia, a nie Iris, przez to utwór jest unikalny. W czasie piosenki wyraźnie słychać różnice głosu. W trakcie utworu Iris wyczarowuje wielką, różową różę, na której później zespół występuje. Wersja angielska thumb|right|300 px |-|Tekst= ::Tell me, Tell me you wanna get away. ::Tell me, Tell me now what you wanna say. ::Magic's in the air, set yourself free ::Take a trip with us, that's the way to be. ::When you're out of breath, no need to despair. ::You can count on us, we'll be always there. ::We can make you fly on the dance floor now. ::Riding with the stars, we will show you how. ::Start ignition! ::Moving faster! ::In the Future! ::Are you ready? ::Here we go! ::Never stopping! ::Oh yeah we show! ::Keep on rocking! ::Super girly nova power! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::IN a diamond world, we are the super girls! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Dancing on the moon,never feeling outta tune! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Take it to the sky, just like a rocket high! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Right! Now! Now! ::When you're feeling down, you can call our names. ::We'll come running back just to save the day. ::We can make you fly on the dance floor now. ::Riding with the stars, we will show you how. ::Start ignition! ::Moving faster! ::In the Future! ::Are you ready? ::Here we go! ::Never stopping! ::Oh yeah we show! ::Keep on rocking! ::Super girly nova power! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::IN a diamond world, we are the super girls! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Dancing on the moon,never feeling outta tune! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Take it to the sky, just like a rocket high! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::(One, two , three, four, five!That's way to be! ) ::Start ignition! ::Moving faster! ::In the Future! ::Are you ready? ::Here we go! ::Never stopping! ::Oh yeah we show! ::Keep on rocking! ::Super girly nova power! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::IN a diamond world, we are the super girls! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Dancing with the stars,never feeling outta tune! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Take it to the sky, just like a rocket high! ::We're gonna celebrate now! ::Right! Now! Now! :: |-|Tłumaczenie= ::Powiedz, powiedz mi, że chcesz uciec. ::Powiedz, powiedz mi co chcesz powiedzieć. ::Magia jest w powietrzu, bądź wolny ::Udaj się z nami, to jest sposób aby być. ::Kiedy nie masz tchu nie rozpaczaj. ::Możesz na nas liczyć, zawsze będziemy tam. ::Możemy sprawić, że będziesz latać na parkiecie. ::Przejażdżka z gwiazdami, pokażemy Ci jak to zrobić. ::Zacznij zapłon! ::Ruszaj się szybciej! ::W przyszłości! ::Jesteś gotowy? ::Zaczynamy! ::Nie zatrzymuj się! ::Oh yea, pokażemy! ::Kontynuuj! ::Dziewczęca moc super novy! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::W diamentowym świecie jesteśmy super dziewczynami! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Tańcząc na księżycu, nigdy nie tracąc melodii! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Weź to do nieba, tak wysoko jak rakieta! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Tak! Teraz! Teraz! ::Kiedy będziesz spadać, możesz nas zawołać. ::Wrócimy aby ratować dzień. ::Możemy sprawić, że będziesz latać na parkiecie. ::Przejażdżka z gwiazdami, pokażemy Ci jak to zrobić. ::Zacznij zapłon! ::Ruszaj się szybciej! ::W przyszłości! ::Jesteś gotowy? ::Zaczynamy! ::Nie zatrzymuj się! ::Oh yeah, pokażemy! ::Kontynuuj! ::Dziewczęca moc super novy! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::W diamentowym świecie jesteśmy super dziewczynami! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Tańcząc na księżycu, nigdy nie tracąc melodii! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Weź to do nieba, tak wysoko jak rakieta! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::(Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć! To sposób na życie!) ::Zacznij zapłon! ::Ruszaj się szybciej! ::W przyszłości! ::Jesteś gotowy? ::Zaczynamy! ::Nie zatrzymuj się! ::Oh yeah, pokażemy! ::Kontynuuj! ::Dziewczęca moc super novy! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::W diamentowym świecie jesteśmy super dziewczynami! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Tańcząc na księżycu, nigdy nie tracąc melodii! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Weź to do nieba, tak wysoko jak rakieta! ::Będziemy świętować teraz! ::Tak! Teraz! Teraz! Wersja francuska thumb|right|300 px ::Dis-moi, dis-moi… Dis le moi pour de vrai ::Dis-moi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu partirais ? ::Pour un voyage avec les lolirock ::Faire un nouveau son de planète pop ::: ::Tu en as envie tout comme tu respires ::Tu en as envie alors n’aie pas peur ::Puisque ce pays n’est pas si lointain ::Il est juste ici au creux de ta main. ::: ::C’est bien parti ::Pour le futur ::Alors assure. ::Prends ton élan. (Allons-y) ::Ça va bouger. (C’est bien parti) ::Vers l’infini. (Oui le voici notre univers) ::: ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::Notre monde à nous, c’est ici et partout. ::(Oh oh oh oh ) la musique c’est notre espace. ::C’est notre planète, on est là pour faire la fête ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::Pour que le décor ressemble à un dancefloor ::(Oh oh oh oh ) la musique c’est notre espace. Loli - rock. ::: ::Tu en as envie tout comme tu respires ::Tu en as envie alors n’aie pas peur ::Puisque ce pays n’est pas si lointain ::Il est juste ici au creux de ta main. ::: ::C’est bien parti, ::Pour le futur ::Alors assure. ::Prends ton élan. (Allons-y) ::Ça va bouger. (C’est bien parti) ::Vers l’infini. (Oui le voici notre univers) ::: ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::Pour que le décor ressemble à un dancefloor ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::C’est notre planète, on est là pour faire la fête ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::: ::Notre monde à nous, c’est ici et partout. ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::Il est juste ici au creux de ta main. ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::Pour que le décor ressemble à un dancefloor ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::C’est notre planète, on est là pour faire la fête ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. ::Notre monde à nous, c’est ici et partout. ::: ::(Oh oh oh oh) la musique c’est notre espace. Loli - rock. Galeria Auriana i Iris.png LoliRock 26.png LoliRock 27.png Talia 8.png Iris 14.png Cel14.png Cel13.JPG Cel12.JPG Cel11.JPG Cel10.JPG Cel8.JPG Cel7.JPG Cel6.JPG Cel5.JPG Cel4.jpg Cel3.JPG Cel2.jpg Auriana 9.png Lolirock 15.png LoliRock Celebrate.jpg Talia 11.png Lolirock talia.jpg Cel16.jpg Cel15.png Za kulisami Aby zobaczyć więcej klipów kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 1